zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Dragon
Sky dragons are one of the six clans of dragons inhabiting the Dragon Realm. Alongside flame dragons, gaia dragons and river dragons, sky dragons make up one of the Dragon Council clans. They live in the Vault of Heaven and feed on Breeze Gems. Their polar opposites are the gaia dragons. List of known sky dragons *Aveer - King of the sky dragons *Boreas - Dragon Council representative *Aria *Kehia *Eurus *Notus *Zephyrus *Olorun *Taranis *Aether *Caelus *Aurai Physical description Sky dragons have slim bodies and muscular wings and arms, as needed to carry them in flight for extended periods of time. They can come in a variety of colors and always have wings. Out of all the clans, sky dragons have the most and largest set of lungs - having a total of four lungs - and are the lightest in weight. Some sky dragons will have additional limbs in the form of lower legs, while some may lack legs all together and only possess wings. Abilities Sky dragons are masters of air and weather. With a single beat of their wings, they can easily send out powerful gusts of wind and even generate powerful storms. Out of all the dragon clans, sky dragons are the swiftest when it comes to flying. Powers *'Wind manipulation:' Sky dragons can manipulate air to accomplish a variety of effects. **'Air projection:' They can eject air in various forms of attacks such as blasts, beams, waves, and blades. ***'Air blades:' They can use air to slice through solid objects by focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharpened edge. **'Atmospheric adaptation:' They can easily adapt to any atmospheric environment. **'Aerokinetic flight:' Though all sky dragons are born with wings they are able to use their control over the sky to aid in their flying. **'Cyclone spinning:' They can spin in a tornado-like fashion to deflect attacks and destroying anything they suck in. **'Sound absorption:' They can nullify sound waves by keeping air still. **'Aerial adaptation:' They can easily adapt to high altitude environments. **'Aerial combat mastery:' They are masters of various forms of physical combat in flight and high altitudes. *'Lightning manipulation:' Sky dragons can summon, create, control, conduct and absorb lightning and electrical energy to accomplish various effects. **'Lightning projection:' They can release lightning and electricity in the form beams, bolts, bombs, waves, balls and blasts. **'Thunderbolt projection:' They can create, summon, direct and project lightning bolts. They can cause great damage depending on their voltage or be used as concussive forces. **'Electrical resistance:' They are completely unharmed by electricity. **'Lightning form:' They can physically transform into lightning, shocking everything they touch. **'Paralysis inducement:' They can render organisms immobile by way of paralysis. **'Shocking:' They can release extreme voltage, causing extreme damage to living beings and even incinerating objects. **'Electric aura:' They can surround themselves with an electrical aura. *'Weather manipulation:' They can manipulate and create storms and various aspects of weather. **'Precipitation manipulation:' They can create and control various forms of precipitation such as hail, snow, sleet, fog and mist. **'Whirlwind generation:' They can summon and control tornadoes and other disastrous windstorms such as hurricanes. **'Windstorm manipulation:' They can manipulate the wind to generate and control large windstorms such as tornadoes, hurricanes, typhoons and other devastating forms of wind. **'Electrical beam emission:' They can project beams of concentrated electricity that cause destructive explosions on impact and electrocution. **'Cloud generation:' They can create clouds out of atmospheric moisture to create cover and cause rain. **'Rain generation:' They can call forth heavy deluges or light rains. **'Thunderstorm generation:' They can create and control powerful and destructive thunder and lightning storms. *'Flight' Weaknesses *'Being grounded:' Because sky dragons draw so much of their power from the sky, being grounded or otherwise prevented from taking flight drastically reduces their powers and ability. Background Sky dragons are one of the six clans of the Dragon Realm - originally hailing from Aileron - and one of the four council clans. As agreed by the clans, sky dragons kept their distance from other clans and remained in their primary place of residence: the Vault of Heaven a floating city in the sky. Because of their preference for high altitudes, they are rarely seen landing on the surface. Sky dragons feed on Breeze Gem, gems that form after storms. However, following the conclusion of the Abyss-Aurora War, the clan of sky dragons agreed to form a council with the flame, gaia and river dragons, in which a member of their clan is elected as the clan's representative that would seek peaceful coexistence with the other clans. Trivia *Sky dragons are similar to wind spirits and lightning spirits. *Sky dragons have four lungs. Category:Sky Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Species Category:Dragon Realm